Forget
by AuthorOfRequiems
Summary: Hinata and Neji are slowly realizing their feelings for each other, but Hinata is too shy to say anything and Neji is too cold. Will these two be able to tell each other how they truly feel? DISCONTINUED
1. Failure

This is my first ever fan fiction so please be nice! If you see any corrections while you read this or wish to give me suggestions, please do so!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does.

If you guys haven't figured it out yet, this is a Hinata and Neji story so I don't want any "Ewwww! There cousins! This is incest!" Because CousinXCousin relationships are fine!

Okay, well hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forget 

**Chapter 1: Failure**

Hinata Hyuuga kneeled in one of the many gardens of the Hyuuga compound. She closed her eyes as the breeze blew her long, blue hair around her. She took in the sweet smell of the lavender and lilac that swayed in the wind around her.

Opening her eyes, Hinata's pale orbs took in her surroundings. In the distance she could her people training, most likely her cousin Neji and younger sister Hanabi. Their trained would almost certainly be Hinata's father. Sighing to herself, Hinata thought back about one week ago when her father had called her into his office.

-------------------------------------------------

_"Hinata, you are an extremely weak person and a disgrace to our family," Hiashi Hyuuga said in an angry voice._

"_That is why I will no longer train you," he stated._

_Hinata, who was standing in front of her father's desk, looked up at him with a look of confusion and hurt on her face. _

"_But father, I'm trying my best to be stronger! Truly I am!" The heir cried._

"_You may be trying, daughter, but you are failing," Hiashi told her coldly._

"_Please father, just give me another chance," begged Hinata. _

_Tears were welling up in the young kunoichi's eyes as she pleaded with her father to continue her training. She reassured that she would train twice as hard with him and not give up, but her pleads fell on deaf ears._

"_Enough! I do not want to hear you beg to me like a dog!" Hiashi slammed his fist down on to his desk, causing Hinata to whimper._

"_I will no longer train you nor will you be aloud to train at that compound," the head of the clan sat back down and looked at his daughter._

"_But father, I still don't understand why you are doing this," Hinata choked out._

"_Because, Hinata," Hiashi began in an annoyed voice, "You are a hopeless case. I have tried to make you stronger, but my efforts have failed. You are weak, Hinata. You do not deserve to be called a Hyuuga or my daughter."_

_The tears in Hinata's eyes began to trickle down her cheeks. She stared at the man who was supposed to be her father. The man that was supposed to comfort and encourage her when she was down and who was supposed to love her and have pride in her no matter what. But Hinata realized that the man she called "father" was not a father at all._

"_Please, leave now so that I can continue working," said Hiashi._

"_Yes sir," Hinata replied in a meek voice._

_As she headed towards the door, Hinata was stopped when her father called out to her._

"_Oh and Hinata?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do your best to not get in anyone's way, if that's even possible for you."_

"_Yes sir."_

_When Hinata was outside of her father's office, she ran to her room and cried for what seemed like forever._


	2. Starting Over

Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 2!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2:**

An exhausted Neji dropped down onto his bed in the Branch Family section of the Hyuuga compound. Closing his eyes, his sighed heavily. 'Training today was a lot more intense than it has been,' he thought.

His brow furrowed as he began to ponder Hiashi's new fierceness in he and Hanabi's training. Thinking back, Neji figured that his uncle's harsh attitude was most likely due to the fact that his eldest daughter and heir to the clan had began working at the Konoha hospital as a medic nin. Smirking, Neji muttered, "Serves him right."

When Neji had learned that Hinata was not to be training under Hiashi anymore or anywhere in the Hyuuga compound, he had acted as if he didn't care and merely shrugged. The Hyuuga prodigy had no right to question the Head of his clan's decision and even though he acted indifferently about it, he was deeply angered.

Ever since their first Chuunin exam, Neji had noticed that Hinata was trying even harder to become stronger and over the next few years, she did. She trained constantly and pushed herself beyond her limits. But most of all, he saw how hard his cousin tried to please Hiashi.

Hinata had tried desperately to prove herself in her father's eyes, but he didn't notice and continued to criticize Hinata. The only Hyuuga who seemed to have noticed was Neji and he was infuriated at how Hiashi treated Hinata. All his uncle seemed to care about was making his clan more powerful than any other in Konoha and training his nephew and youngest daughter.

When Hiashi had stopped Hinata's training, Neji had wanted to go and comfort her, but something held him back. His pride. Neji had done nothing to heal the scars of the Chuunin exam where he had so brutally fought and almost killed Hinata. He hated how his cousin still looked at him with fear in her eyes and how every time he talked to her she wanted to be as far away as possible. But the only person he could blame Hinata's behavior on was himself.

Getting up from his bed and walking towards the window, Neji gazed out upon the grounds of his home.

The moon shone down to illuminate a lone figure sitting on one of the stone benches of the Hyuuga gardens. Neji could easily tell it was Hinata by her long, wavy blue hair and the way she played with her fingers. 'She's probably trying to get away from all those Main House bastards again,' thought Neji, angrily. 'They never give her a moments peace.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in the beautiful fragrances of the flowers of the garden she sat in. Her father and a few on the elders had just got finished scolding her for not being a true Hyuuga and she just wanted to be alone.

Twiddling her fingers, as was habit for the Hyuuga girl, Hinata thought back to the times when she used to idolize Naruto. Now that he was back from his 3 year absence, Hinata no longer admired him in the way that she used to. Yes, she still thought him one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha, but her crush on him died when he left.

Her thoughts then drifted to her cousin, Neji. Hinata shuddered at the way he looked at her; his eyes filled with hatred for her and animosity. She wanted to begin their relationship from the beginning again, start over and become friends, but she knew that with Neji that was almost impossible.

Hinata had to admit that her cousin was handsome and probably the strongest Hyuuga there had ever been. Blushing, Hinata again wished that she and Neji could just be friends like they were when they were little and go to each other with their problems, but she would just have to wait until Neji could swallow his pride.

Hopefully, that day would be very soon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling on his shirt, Neji headed towards the door. He was going to talk with Hinata and he was going to make sure she listened to him.

Little did Hinata know, she was going to get her wish granted very soon, maybe a little too soon…


	3. Apologies

Here's chapter 3. Sorry if it isn't that good, but I'm stressing about starting school next week…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto blah…blah…blah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Apologies 

Neji deliberately took small steps and walked slowly. He knew he had to do it, but still, he was nervous.

The Hyuuga prodigy had decided all of but 8 minutes ago to go and apologize to Hinata about the way he had treated her over the years. He didn't know what drove him toss away his pride, which was the thing that had been holding him back all these years from apologizing to Hinata, but he had. And now he was walking down the steps that led to the ground floor.

Standing in front of the rice paper sliding door that opened out on to the garden, Neji was frozen.

'What if she doesn't accept my apology and rejects me?' thought Neji, suddenly. For some reason, that scared him more than anything.

Neji was beginning to realize he had feelings for his cousin, not to long ago which was what pushed him to do this. He wanted Hinata and him to start over and form a strong friendship, maybe even more…

Sliding the door open, he silently walked barefooted towards his beautiful cousin.

Hinata sat on the stone bench looking up at the stars. They're light reflected her features beautifully. Her cascading blue hair fell daintily over her shoulders and framed her attractive face.

She did not notice Neji approach her nor did she see realize he was standing next to the bench until he spoke.

"Hinata?" he asked in his smooth voice.

Broken away from her thoughts, Hinata immediately shot up. Her fingers began their old habit again by pressing firmly against each other as she tried to put words together.

"Nii-san, I, um, what are you doing here?" She talked so quietly that Neji had to lean in closer to hear her.

"Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Neji?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"S-sorry, Neji," Hinata mumbled, her eyes focused on the flowers that surrounded them. Frowning when he realized that her eyes where trained on the ground instead of him, Neji firmly took her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him.

"Hinata, I need you to look at me when I'm saying this," Neji said in a stern voice.

"What is it, Neji?" Hinata asked in a worried tone when she saw how nervous her cousin was.

Smiling at her concern for him Neji merely cupped her face and began to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Hinata began to blush furiously at Neji's sudden display of affection.

"N-Neji?" she stammered.

Sighing, Neji began to tell Hinat why he was here.

"Hinata I wish to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years. I blamed you for the death of my father and took out my anger on you. I realize now that during the Chuunin exams, if the Jounins had not stopped me, I would have killed you and felt no remorse."

Looking up into Neji's eyes, which were almost identical to hers, Hinata could see that he was struggling. 'What's he trying to say? He's starting to worry me,' thought a concerned Hinata.

"I've been cruel and unfair towards you. I know most of the family treats you the same way and I hate that. I hate the way we all treat you!" Neji's voice rose in anger. Withdrawing his hand from Hinata's cheek, Neji clenched his fists. His eyes shut were shut tight and his jaw set.

Hinata stood there confused by the way Neji was acting. Normally he was a calm person who never lost his composure, but here he was, losing control over his emotions.

His voice still remained raised and his tone had an edge to it.

"Everyone treats you terribly and I am no different," continued Neji. He still kept his eyes shut tightly, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"But I want that to change. I want us to start over and I want to do my duty and protect you, Hinata. But the only way I can do that is if you forgive me and what I have done to you in the past," said Neji. Suddenly he added, "But if you don't wish to forgive me, I understand."

Shocked by Neji's abrupt apology. 'Did-did he just apologize to me? To ME? I thought he hated me!' Regaining herself, Hinata smiled softly at her cousin, who still refused to look at her. His head turned to the side, with his gaze focused on somewhere far off.

Reaching out, Hinata gently placed a hand on Neji's arm. Startled by her touch, Neji turned his head towards her, his eyes locked with hers.

"Neji, you don't have to apologize to me," she began with a soft voice.

"For I have already forgave you long ago, just as I have forgiven everyone else in our family."

Looking down into Hinata's pale face, Neji could detect no lie or falsity in her voice. A sudden feeling of relief and joy then overtook him. 'Hinata…You are too forgiving," he thought.

Smiling warmly at Hinata, Neji wrapped his arms around her. He rested his cheek against her soft hair, breathing in her faint scent.

Hinata's arms were pinned to Neji's hard, strong chest. She felt safe there with him and the feelings he evoked in her made her blush. Pressing herself up against him, Hinata turned her head so that she could hear Neji's heart beat steadily in his chest.

They stood there, in each other's arms, for what seemed like forever. Hinata knew that she and Neji were going to be much closer from that night on. Neji knew that his cousin had just aroused a strong feeling within him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok that sucked and was probably really corny. My first attempt at fluff. Gah, I'll work on getting better! Until next time.

--TheUnknownDead


	4. Forget

School starts in 4 days so please be patient after I start school. I go to a college prep so I get twice as much homework as public schools get and I live 45 minutes away from school so I'll be under a lot of stress.

I love both of my stories too much to let them lay unfinished so I'll try and update them weekly.

This might be short, sorry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Forget**

The sun shone down upon Konoha. In the streets, children were running about playing and laughing. They weaved in and out of the mass of people who were much to slow for them and tried to escape their parents when they were told to come back and stand still.

Hinata couldn't suppress a laugh when two of the children who were trying to escape their parents ran right into each other. Their parents apologized to each other and dragged their stunned children away.

The young woman had been watching daily life unfold in her village for the past hour or so. She was standing on the balcony in one her families less used studies. Every time Hinata saw a little child laugh or smile she felt a pang of longing.

It was only four months until Hinata turned 20 years old. Most of her friends already had plans to be married and start families within the next year while Hinata was still single and a virgin. In fact, Ino and Tenten were already pregnant and would give birth in the early months of the new year.

Hinata wanted to be a mother more than anything. She liked being a shinobi, but if she had the choice to give up her ninja life and just be a wife and mother, she wouldn't have to think twice.

Being apart of one of Konoha's oldest and most noble families, Hinata most likely would have no say in her marriage. No doubt she would be married to one of the council members or their sons; all power hungry men who would rule the Hyuuga clan with the only intention to gain more power.

Poor Hinata wanted to be with the man she loved for the rest of her life, not a heartless man who would never show her any affection.

The young man who had stolen Hinata's heart was not the rambunctious Naruto Uzumaki or the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara. Nor was it one of her teammates: Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. It wasn't even the boy who had stolen every girl's heart, Sasuke Uchiha. No, it wasn't any of them. The man she loved was stoic and impassive. He was strong and a prodigy who got a poor hand in the game of Fate.

The man Hinata Hyuuga loved was her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

Yes, Hinata had found herself in a forbidden relationship. After Neji apology in the garden, she and her cousin's feeling for each other grew. They secretly meet in the night or in a secluded place, finding comfort in each other's arms.

The night before Neji had told Hinata that he planned to tell Hiashi about their relationship. She had pleaded with him not to, saying that if he did, her father would activate the curse seal. Neji had argued with her, telling her that if they did not tell Hiashi soon, she would be married off to one of the council member bastards.

In the end, Neji agreed to wait one more week until confronting Hinata's father. He knew Hiashi would not be happy that his daughter had fallen in love with "Branch House scum" and would disapprove of him and Hinata's relation. But Neji Hyuuga was determined to prove to his uncle that he deserved Hinata more than anyone else.

Sighing to herself, Hinata looked back down at the scene below her. Again she felt the pain of longing for a child born unto her and Neji.

Neji 

She was deathly afraid of how her father would react to the news about her and Neji. Would he activate the seal on Neji's forehead? Most likely. Would he forbid them from seeing each other after finding out? She prayed no. Hinata loved Neji so much and hated to see him in pain. That was why he would not allow her to come with him when he broke the news to Hiashi.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her against a hard, toned chest, and a chin nestling on her shoulder.

"What are you up to, love?" Asked a seductive voice.

Placing her arms on top of her lover's and lacing their fingers, Hinata answered:

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking, I guess."

"About when I tell your father about us?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Neji, why can't I come with you? If he hurts you then I—" She was cut short by Neji's words.

"That's exactly why I don't want you there. If he used the seal against me you would come to aid to me, but only have physical pain inflicted upon by your father."

"But Neji—" Hinata began, but was yet again cut off by Neji.

"Enough." His voice was deep and serious. "Just forget about the future and focus on the present. Focus on us."

Neji turned Hinata around so that she was facing him. Cupping her face, he brushed her cheek with his thumb. Hinata leaned into his hand and smiled serenely. Neji leaned in so that his warm breath tickled Hinata's nose.

"Promise me you will stop worrying yourself so much," he asked in a soft voice.

"I promise," was his answer in an even softer tone.

Smiling, he captured Hinata's lips in his own, savoring their sweetness. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. Hinata placed her hands on Neji's chest and added her own force to the kiss. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, Neji silently pleaded for entry into Hinata's mouth. The Hyuuga heiress was happy to oblige.

Parting her lips slightly, Hinata allowed Neji's tongue to slip into her mouth. Almost immediately, Neji had deepened the kiss to a maddening level of passion. He explored her mouth, running his tongue against Hinata's velvety one. This elicited a moan from Hinata. Neji craved for more of those from her.

His lips then left hers and traveled down to her neck and shoulder. His ran his tongue across her fair skin, causing Hinata to shiver. Neji began to plant heated kisses up and down Hinata's neck. He was rewarded with yet another moan.

Bringing his mouth up to hers, Neji began to kiss Hinata passionately again. Hinata followed his actions, deepening the kiss and making it an almost sinful act. Finally, the two lovers broke the kiss, panting heavily.

Neji pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. Her arms slid around his neck as she sighed against his chest. He settled his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her faint scent of lilacs.

Repeating himself, Neji whispered in Hinata's ear:

"Just forget, Hinata. Just forget."

"Forget…" She murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To any of you who might think that's the end, it's not! It's just the beginning! ;)

Again, I'm not sure if I did a good job with the love part, so please don't hurt me if it was bad!

P.S. To Clara, my BFF, if you thought that what you just read was way different from how I normally write and act, just remember that I'm full of surprises!;)

Always and forever,

--TheUnknownDead


	5. Prove Your Worth

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! I've had a lot on my plate lately and I haven't had enough time to even go on the computer really. Please forgive me! Well, I hope you like the chapter and sorry if it is short, but hey, better short that none at all, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Prove Your Worth 

"Enter."

The rice paper door slid open, allowing a young man to step inside. The room was plain and had a sentimental feeling to it. The floor was polished wood as were the walls. Simple pictures hung around the room, adding to the oriental atmosphere. Near the wall farthest away from the door, was a desk that was occupied by a man with hard eyes.

Normally one would think such a room would have a pleasant atmosphere, but instead, it was cold and unwelcoming.

Kneeling in front of the desk, the young man bowed until his forehead touched the floor. The gesture was a sign of respect, but he held none for the cold man in front of him.

"Why have you come to meet with me, Neji?"

"I have come to ask something of you, Lord Hiashi," answered Neji.

"And what might that be?" Hiashi's voice was low and had a sharp edge to it.

Neji lifted his head so that he could look his uncle right in the eye. Both their gazes were unfeeling as they stared at each other. Fighting back his anxiety, Neji cleared his throat and began to say why he was there.

"First I wish to inform you that Hinata and I have had a relationship for the past few months now." Neji said this in a casual way, as if he were telling a friend instead of his callous uncle.

"As you know, Hinata will turn twenty in just four months and will thus be of marrying age." continued Neji.

Hiashi remained silent as his nephew went on.

"I've come to ask you for her hand." Neji had decided not to delay any longer and get straight to the point.

Silence followed after. After a moment or two, Hiashi stood and walked to the window near his desk. Looking out into the courtyard, Hiashi seemed to be in deep thought.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. Neji was starting to worry that his uncle would not allow him and Hinata to marry. No! He would not let that happen! Neji clenched his fists, vowing to do whatever it took in order for him and his love to be together.

Finally, Hiashi broke the silence.

"That is a huge thing to ask for, Neji. Are you sure that is what you want?"

Neji was startled by the way Hiashi said this. His voice was warm, almost caring. He didn't even know his uncle was capable of such emotions.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi. Both Hinata and I want this very much," answered Neji.

Turning around to face his nephew, Hiashi looked him right in the eye.

"Stand up, Neji."

The sudden command startled Neji, but he obeyed it nonetheless. His Hyuuga robes rustled slightly as he faced his uncle.

"Normally I wouldn't even consider this and refuse your request, but you are my brother's son and I will make an exception. The road to marrying my daughter will be a long and treacherous one; made even more difficult because of the fact that you are a Branch member and she a Main member." Hiashi stated, his voice still in its uncharacteristic way.

"I know, but we are both willing to do whatever it takes." Neji answered.

"Hinata is a lot like her mother, Neji. Don't you agree?"

Hiashi's last comment both stunned and confused Neji. Why was he talking about Hinata's late mother at a time like this?

"Perhaps that is why I have been so cruel to Hinata these past years. When Hoshiko died, I pushed both my daughters away and treated them in an unsightly way. I am afraid that I have never been a true father to my children, let alone an uncle to you, Neji."

Reaching over, Hiashi placed a strong hand on his nephew's shoulder. Neji had never known this side of his uncle before. He had gone from a cold man to a caring one within one hour. Neji had never thought that Hiashi was sorry for they way he treated Hinata and Hanabi.

"Somehow I knew you and Hinata would fall in love one day, I just had hoped the clan would've changed before that day came."

"What do you mean, Hiashi?" Neji had never been more confused in his life.

"I mean, that in order to marry Hinata, you will need to prove your worth to the Hyuuga elders. You already proved to me that you were well suited for my daughter long ago, but the others, it will take much more to show them that you are worthy of a Main house bride." Hiashi said in a sad voice.

"What must I do?" Neji's voice was confident and strong as he asked his uncle.

Hiashi squeezed Neji's shoulder before removing his hand. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he began to explain the way Neji was to prove to the elders he was worthy enough.

"You and Hinata must be separated and have no contact for exactly one year."

"What!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cliffy for my readers! Sorry to leave you hanging there, but to continue on would not make a good chapter. I had planned on some fluff to be in here, but I didn't work out. Next chapter though, I promise!

Notes 

I know Hiashi is out of character, but I planned it that way

Hoshiko is Hinata's mother's name in this story, not in the series. Does she even have a name in the series?

This chapter is very short, as you can obviously tell.

Thank you for reading!

--TheUnknownDead


End file.
